


【出胜ABO】这种诡异的关系到底算什么？

by ryesherryzero



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryesherryzero/pseuds/ryesherryzero





	【出胜ABO】这种诡异的关系到底算什么？

【出胜ABO】这种诡异关系到底算什么？  
英雄久×英雄爆 成年设定  
双向暗恋hhh  
有参考设定

正直夏季最热的日子，在大板北部的街口前，红绿灯象征性的依次闪烁。爆豪坐在开着冷气的车内副驾的位置，不耐烦的晃动右腿表示他内心的烦躁。不知为何的，这段时间总是和身侧专心开车的人独处一处，甚至自己周侧的空气中透着些许他身上的气味，奶甜奶甜的，很腻也很好闻。这种似是恋爱的亲密感让爆豪一和他坐在一起就莫名烦躁。  
他不知道自己在倔强好强些什么，所谓龌龊的关系已经建立，明明满足了自己喜欢他的那颗心，可自己却没有丝毫愉悦的感觉，反而越发的感觉自己快被抛弃。这种孤零零的感觉让他失控的认为自己站在一道长廊的尽头，那里充斥着新型感冒药的气息。  
家里买了新的绿色系植物，爆豪想起绿谷早上出门前忘记了给它们浇水。  
半晌的发愣后，绿谷突然毫无征兆的停下了车。  
过了没会儿的功夫，他将副驾驶座的背椅调到将近平躺。被调整坐姿的爆豪吓了一跳，准备一个拳头呼到身旁的绿毛头脸上的他还未惊呼出声，视野就被跨步过来的男人用身体挡住了，衬衣底下快速伸进来一只滚烫的手，本就不好好系的皮带松松垮垮的耷拉着，好似是在方便带有疤痕大手的入侵。  
手心带有滚烫的温度，仿佛触动肌肤的熔点把内里的隔膜溶解，让绿谷也同样感受到自己紧张的心跳。爆豪承认他微微闻到绿谷散发的信息素气味。这种味道同样让自己心绪紊乱。对上将自己禁锢起来那人的视线，对方却好像没有在看自己，眼神冷冷的和平时人畜无害的傻脸不同。  
多了冷淡和无奈。  
在内心抱怨眼前的人性欲的强烈，爆豪还略带伤感的在心底的走廊处忍泪，车窗透着微微的小缝，车上放着温柔可爱的音乐。忽的有小风刮进，那阵风吹的爆豪眼眶发酸直想流眼泪，泪腺开始工作运转，多了分毫的忍耐才止得停住了泪珠的滚落。  
这指不定是眼睛得病了，或许平常的他会那么想。

绿谷的手张狂的闯进内裤揉捏爆豪未苏醒的性器，脸上的可爱渐渐没了，只剩冷漠和用不自在的眼光在看着自己，眼中透着复杂的情绪，让爆豪也捉摸不透他到底在想什么。  
“你个色鬼，早上不是刚……唔……”  
绿谷轻轻捏起爆豪的下巴开始亲吻，把他想说的话压入肚里。慢慢的，口中渡来中午所食猪排饭的味道。绿谷似乎打算快速解决这滞留在街边突发的欲望，掌部的疤痕轻轻摩挲爆豪的脸，像安慰小猫一般轻轻蹭着。  
意识到身处街头的轿车中，爆豪也想快些解决两人之间的欲望，他掏出绿谷在自己下身揉捏的手，指尖残留的液体宣誓着自己的下身也已动欲。然后替那欲望盛开之人褪下腰带和胯间的束缚。  
爆豪替绿谷用俯下身用贝齿轻咬拉链缓缓拉下，舌尖戳弄马眼，前列腺液愉悦的流进爆豪嘴里，他贪心的舔食，双唇含住粗大的肉棒吮吸，阴茎不断在口中涨大，他用腾出的手去揉捏着绿谷的卵蛋，然后抬头对上他的脸。  
又是一副冷淡的表情，看着自己的时候明明是在想别的事，也可能是别的人。  
爆豪心里变得闷闷的，内心的占有欲也快速增加上空洞的脑海中，他有些急躁的开始搅动舌头，感受属于他的信息素的味道飘入鼻息，感受到满口的性器腥气充斥口腔，舌侧湿滑的触感黏腻着绿谷下身的高挺，

会变成这样的关系，是从服用解决omega发情期抑制剂那天开始的，那本是个平常的日子，但那天爆豪却认定这一生中最后悔的瞬间。  
那是爆豪的失算，他从没想过自己的公文包会乱成那样，导致omega抑制剂的药剂中混杂了洒落的药剂事务所新研制的感冒药成分。这次失误让他的信息素突然混乱，细胞增生神经系统递减迅速，这种突变使得他提前进入了发qing期。那让同处一室的绿谷陷入了一种疯狂的状态，虽然脑袋仍然是非常清醒的，可头脑的清晰没有丝毫抑制住被信息素撩拨的诱惑，他还是沉浸在了那几近疯狂的痛苦中，深深的陷入了并攻入了爆豪。  
爆豪直到现在还在后悔，为什么那天自己会走进那家药剂事务所去买所谓的新型感冒药。  
那天的结合让他们成为了彼此的唯一，在生殖腔的结合不是意味着Alpha的忠诚和omega的爱意，只是意味着两人身体信息素和生活的改变。那是巨大的改变，让爆豪到现在也无法接受，他无法理解这种男人喜欢女人但无法得之而揪心的痛，因为他从没喜欢过除绿谷以外的人。医务所解释了两人相守唯一的原因，是因为不知为何混杂的药剂似乎改变了两人的信息素。本以为只算临时标记的行为不仅仅让爆豪变成了专属于绿谷的omega，和他一样的是，绿谷也变得只能识别爆豪的气味。  
身为等级最优秀的Alpha却无法感知其他omega的气味，让绿谷再一次体会了当年没有个性时的那种无助和绝望感。如今Alpha的身份更像极了beta的普遍，似乎努力了这么多年，他还是那个和大多数人一样的普通人。

这是爆豪能够感受到的，因为绿谷不喜欢自己，他眼中的不自在和难过自己可以感受到。意思到他的这般感受，同时这也刺痛着爆豪自己的心。虽然他最不想承认，但这是他通过亲身感知得到的答案，绿谷每次和他做的时候都会露出难过的神情。  
他变得无法感知其他任何omega的气味，这意味着所有女o都无法被他标记。当然，这也包括绿谷心仪欣赏的女孩，丽日御茶子。  
爆豪能感觉到绿谷的痛苦。  
不过还好，所谓成为彼此的唯一这种说法并不准确，因为这种偶发性的失误不足以严重到改变两人的一生。只是，解决的办法两人都还未迈步尝试。  
其实条件很简单，就是和其他人发生性关系，或许这并不困难。但是到那时两人之间的枷锁解除之际，他们身上都会散发彼此亲密浓重的信息素气味。  
也就是说，绿谷会在和丽日上床时散发出爆豪浓厚的信息素气味。那种亲密无间的信息素气味一旦散发，明眼人都会知道他们之间有过色气的情爱关系。这对丽日的伤害太大了，所以绿谷迟迟没有实施，甚至在医务所提出解除方法的第二天，他就再也没提过。  
所以这种关系还在继续，他们之间的爱欲盛放过一次又一次，甚至在不是发情期，两人身体根本没有受到信息素的影响却陷入疯狂的时候，选择结合。  
最近已经升华到一天一次甚至一天两次的频繁了。  
大概是不想让丽日难过吧。  
仔细想想其实很容易就能明白，谁也不想让珍视的女孩在自己身上闻到别人留下的味道。  
只能是自己这边作出块择了吧。回到家卷缩在床上的爆豪苦笑着。他从没想过自己会这般多愁善感，只是，他不想再看着绿谷满脸冷淡的来亲吻自己了。  
爆豪若有若无的感知到从自己脸侧滑下一滴泪，身体好酸。

第二天中午，在忙碌了一上午的事务所杂事后，爆豪就坐车来到了大板北部的中心地带所开的一家英雄事务所。  
坐在舒适的车里，吹着冷气，他感觉自己冷的微微发颤。  
昨天晚上他做了个决定，也在电话里和同样身为Alpha的轰交通沟流过了，既然绿谷不愿意迈出这步，倒不如自己前进。  
爆豪在跟轰解释他的情况时保持冷静。他和绿谷的关系其实是个意外，对方其实一直都在陷入痛苦之中，虽然不可否认的是，自己对绿谷一直抱有喜欢的感情 ，但为了不让那个他心仪的女孩难过，只能是自己来做个了断。这样，对两人都好。  
之所以选择轰，是因为他也是个优秀的Alpha，两人之间的关系也不会因为此次标记而发生改变，所以他是个不错的人选。

只不过尴尬的是，轰开着过于奢华的轿车来事务所楼下接他时，恰好被同样开着车来接自己的绿谷看到。  
于是晚间轰充满情色味的办公室内就突然闯进了一个满脸写着怒意的绿头发男子。  
轰那时在吻爆豪的锁骨，两人已经半推半就的坐到办公室的桌子上了，爆豪的手正在扯轰的领带似乎在事宜他快些行动。满脸的潮红和散发情欲的神情在对绿谷宣告他们刚才在这间办公室的所作所为。  
他急躁的脚步在室内显得特别刺耳，在轰迷惑的目光注视下，绿谷已经快步向前抓住他的衣领，本来人畜无害的大眼睛此刻如冒火般发着狠意，双手紧握成拳作势要朝他脸上打去。  
爆豪惊讶得说不出一句话……  
这废物在做什么?为什么会在这里？  
他突然感到一丝微妙的恐惧，绿谷那种几乎要把人狠揍的目光像刀子一般尖锐，爆豪还是第一次看见，那种盛怒所带给别人的恐惧，他已经好久没有感受到了……  
绿谷还是克制住了想打下去的欲望，他松开了紧攥轰衣领的手指，深深的叹了口气。  
轰淡淡的看了一眼爆豪，知趣的从门口离开，临走前替屋内的二人关好了门。  
随后，屋内是一片撩冷的安静。   
绿谷呆呆的盯着轰离去的背影，他没有说话，只是走近粗鲁地抓过爆豪的手臂，强迫他转过身，毫无预警地，在他后颈上狠狠地咬了下去……  
“啊!一一 ”   
爆豪吃痛地惊呼，恐惧再次袭击得他全身颤抖如冰凉的水涌过身体的每丝每毫。他手中的火星快速点燃，举起手就往绿谷脸上炸……刚刚好不容易松动了一点的锁链，瞬间被重新勒紧了……  
熟悉的Alpha气味慢慢逼近，爆豪扬起的手被轻易抓下，突然之间变得毫无反抗力而言。  
“小胜刚才准备和轰君干嘛？”  
绿谷眼里忽的闪起泪光，仿佛受了天大的委屈，连声线都有些哽咽。  
“……我只是想快点摆脱你这个废物而已。”  
爆豪总是心口不一，这一点了解他的人都知道。  
或许这句话点燃了绿谷心头多年跃跃欲燃的炸药，他默默喜欢小胜那么多年，这些年他总是紧紧跟在小胜身后，那么厉害的小胜他总是默默的在低处仰望。现在有了偶然的机会让小胜只属于自己，可心里那种纯占有的满足却还未填满。小胜和自己在一起的时候，总是不开心……小胜不喜欢自己，他一直都知道，但是他还是想保持这种关系，他不希望小胜被他人掠夺。  
狂乱的心绪推使他突然狂躁地把办公桌上的文件扫落一地，毫不温柔地把爆豪压到书桌上，躁动的大手滚烫地描绘起他大腿根部的边缘，在轰方才留下印记的锁骨处啃咬。试图抹去别的男人留在他身上的痕迹。  
爆豪无法置信地睁大眼睛，这男人要做什么？他只前从没觉得废久如此大胆，竟然会直接在轰的办公室就开始发情？  
绿谷大量地散发信息素的气味，Alpha特有的强制让爆豪顿时酥软起来，他愤懑的挣扎，可是软软的身子使不上过多的气力。挣动的双手慢慢失力的坠落，变成了颤抖地攀附在对方的衣服上，不受控制地，他眼中渐渐酸涩起涟漪，不受控制地，他开始回吻……

一小时后，轰的办公室里充满了xing交后的甜腻。爆豪有些脱力地轻轻攀附在绿谷身上，耳边低低地传来绿谷满是委屈的声音，“小胜不要找别的男人好不好？女人也不要找好不好？”  
爆豪听完这话只觉得眼前的男人幼稚又可笑，明明不喜欢自己却不希望自己去找别人。  
爆豪淡淡的笑了笑，也没开口回应。  
绿谷顿然皱起眉。  
“英雄事务所的她，”爆豪舔了舔干涩的嘴唇顿了顿，“要怎么办? ”

“什么她？什么怎么办？”绿谷继续皱眉。  
爆豪直视他的眼睛。  
绿谷因惑地看着他。  
“还能是谁？那个天天你去给她带早饭的内个女的啊！”  
从未想过窥探别人的生活，可面对绿谷爆豪却还是忍不住内心关切的好奇，他一度关心绿谷是否喜欢丽日。  
绿谷毫无疑问的愣住了，他知道小胜再说的是谁了。  
“丽日的话，我们只是关系比较好的朋友而已，小胜你在想什么呢？”  
这次轮到爆豪愣住了，他是真的浑身发愣，眼眶呆滞的盯着眼前的一片绿色，在心里快速整理自己的情绪。  
还没等爆豪整理好心里混乱的措辞，绿谷就从凌乱的上衣口袋里掏出一个红色的小盒子。灯芯绒通体包裹盒子的外表，深红的颜色映照着爆豪的眼睛。  
绿谷眼含泪光的打开轻巧的盒子，从里面快速掏出一枚银白色的钻戒，在爆豪还未反应过来那闪着白光的东西所谓何物，就已经被套在了左手的无名指处。  
爆豪突然心跳加速起来，这人在干什么？  
随及又轻轻亲吻自己的手背，然后扬起一副傻脸。  
“所以呢？！混蛋废久！你是喜欢老子吗？”  
“当然喜欢小胜啦！”


End file.
